This invention relates to mulches and to methods of manufacturing and utilizing the same.
Paper mulches are well known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,846,185; 2,685,150; 1,803,838; and 1,844,051. It has heretofore been proposed to render the paper mulch waterproof and fungus-resistant by completely coating the paper sheet with suitable fungicide and waterproofing materials. As taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,464, for example, it has also been proposed to produce a fungus-resistant or mold-proof mulch paper by adding suitable materials to the pulp slurry from which the paper is made. The manufacture of all such mulch papers is rather expensive, however, hindering wide-spread utilization of the mulches.